A dance with an angel
by gunner brat
Summary: The only good thing about the veela gathering was her.


A dance with an angel

Disclaimer: Don't own or don't make money off this

Challenge info: QLFC Louis Weasley

Position: Seeker

Team: Appleby Arrows

Louis Weasley stared at the mass of beautiful blond haired women as they flocked together in a group cooing over his older sisters. He glanced at his father who kept a polite blank mask surrounded by the veela coven. Even as one eighth veela they were still part of the sisterhood. Louis was part of it as a carrier of the recessive veela gene. Aunt Gabrielle and his mother refused to go without his father and grandmother and grandfather agreed so they were allowed. It was only after a long ten minutes did they notice him. He felt their allure from here but the dominant traits of male veela were: they grew up handsome and were resistant to the allure that the veela aura due to a quirk in genetics then exposure to the full blooded relatives.

Aunt Gabrielle stood behind him messing up his hair. He looked up at her with his blue eyes and was about to speak before they all began to speak and coo and manhandle him too. He knew that they would be looking for who he would talk to and dance with. He was only ten but he had it pounded in his head the proper manners in this setting. He kept a smile on his face and nodded until they scattered and he was lead by his father to the dining table.

The mansion that held the gathering was held in trust by the French Magical Government and guarded from prying eyes by French aurors and maintained by the veela coven. He enjoyed the opulent surroundings despite the distinct lack of warmth and anxiety and stress before the gathering. He could smell the food from the entrance and it made his mouth water. It was a buffet table that house elves sent food up made by the chefs hired by the caterers. They hired the best chefs and the food was beyond exquisite. He eyed the punch warily. Last year it was spiked with a soft alcohol and he was allowed a glass.

Louis picked up the gold gilded plate and pointed to what he couldn't reach as his father piled the food on. They sat at their table as his family and her family slowly joined them. Victoire was with Teddy Lupin as they were school sweethearts before splitting up and having a year long marriage with other people. After the divorce they reconnected a year later and a whirlwind romance had them married each other in a private wedding.

He looked around at the food and it all looked delicious. He picked at his food before digging in carefully. As the youngest of the table he was thankful that he could ignore most conversation. A few questions were pointed to him but they were all about his enrollment about Hogwarts. He answered politely, and eventually they moved on. He sipped the bouillabaisse and savored the complex flavors and quality. Most of the meals at home were heavy British food, but at least once every two weeks they ate French and he would deny it if asked but it tasted better than his mother, aunts, and even grandmothers soup when they visited France at Christmas.

He cleared the plate and excused himself to socialize. He did small talk with those that approached him but once the crowd thinned he finally could approach the only one he was looking forward to seeing in the crowd other than his family. She was with her great grand mother- the matriarch of this french coven and he nervously checked that his hair wasn't sticking out and he hadn't spilled anything or crinkled his outfit. Bowing deep at the matriarch then at her, he looked up hopefully at her. They were a year apart with him about nine months older. Her smile blinded him and he blushed red.

"Louis, It is a pleasure to see you again," the heir spoke as she got up and he kissed her offered hand.

"Annabelle, the pleasure is all mine."

"May I dance with your grand-daughter?" Louis asked the matriarch. The woman nodded giving him a small smile.

Annabelle laughed as her green eyes sparkled with delight. She wore a tailored navy blue dress that had gold sparkles and he offered his arm to her. Her smile was genuine; all white teeth showed. She took his arm and put his other hand over hers. Soft classical music filled the marble and gold gilded ballroom. He brought her to a clear space and they began to dance. He hated learning how to dance but it was worth it as they glided in the ballroom together with him in lead. They were dancing in perfect unison. Louis heard others murmur softly around him but he only had eyes for Annabelle as they gazed at each other. She put her head on his shoulder as they leaned a little closer. Hearing the last strains of the song as they slowed and she spun independently and let go and fell and he caught her with ease.

Looking up he saw a circle around them and heard clapping. He blushed as he pulled her to standing and he bowed as she curtsied to the applause. Bill look at him with a questioning look but he only shrugged slightly. Seeing Annabelle was the only bright spot of these veela functions. It was worth any extra attention to get a smile from her. The music began again and they began anew. She put her hand in his and he held it gently as he lead them gracefully on the next dance. They danced a few more times before tiring. They sat down to take a breather before she took his arm and he lead her to the matriarch. The matriarch nodded as Annabelle sat beside her. He looked around and, seeing a veela cousin without a dance partner, approached her before asking her to dance. He enjoyed dancing and resting as he changed partners to dance with. He felt Annabelle's eyes on him but he could only spare a glance at her now and then. The next few hours passed in a slight blur as he spend it dancing or resting.

Finally it was the last dance of the night and he offered Dominique a dance and she accepted. They were well practiced with dancing with each other even with the difference in their height. They were in the middle of the dance when Louis felt a tap on his shoulder. He saw Annabelle with a boy Dominique's age.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but may we change dance partners?" the boy she was with asked.

He looked at Dominique looking at the older boy with interest. Smiling widely and warmly he nodded and handed her off to the other boy. Annabelle took his hand and they finished the last dance together. He didn't take his eyes off of her face. They finished the dance and separated. He went with his family to their collective quarters and Annabelle went to the matriarch. The matriarch nodded towards his family and they locked eyes. He didn't know what the future held but as Annabelle left with the older woman and her husband he wondered if decades later he'd be beside Annabelle as she left.


End file.
